A microlens array formed by a number of micro lenses arranged side by side has been applied to liquid crystal panels, for example. Each lens of the microlens array converges incident light upon each pixel to illuminate a display screen.
As a method of manufacturing a microlens array, methods using dry etching or wet etching have been known. However, these methods require a lithographic step each time when manufacturing an individual microlens array, thereby leading to increased costs.
Therefore, a method of manufacturing a microlens array by dripping a liquid resin onto a master mold having curved surfaces corresponding to lenses and removing the solidified resin has been developed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-198003.
A microlens array illuminates a display screen, but contrast between pixels is not improved by a conventional microlens array. A means for improving contrast is required in addition to a microlens array in order to provide a bright and vivid display on the screen. However, a conventional method of manufacturing a microlens array has given no attention to the improvement of contrast.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problem, and an objective of the present invention is to provide a microlens array substrate capable of improving contrast in addition to illuminating a screen, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.